Attack of the Bloody
As the EFF agents enjoy their dinner, a mysterious dragon crawls into Tails' lab, coming out of the Pyrrhia wormhole. Who is this dragon? Is it Bat, finding the hidden wormhole entrance in Pyrrhia? Or is it some unwanted guest, like a dangerous serial killer dragon? The EFF is completely unaware of this. Will the security camera watchers return to their post in time to catch who it is? Find out in this heart-beating action-packed EFF Agents episode! Story Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy talk about how excited they are to return to Equestria as EFF patrollers. Silver and Blaze calmly go on about their excitment to return to Mobius as EFF patrollers after the ponies' talk. All the agents are having a good time, unaware of the dragon crawling out of the Pyrrhia wormhole in Tails' lab. Was this dragon a threat, or just a lost dragon trying to seek shelter during a storm in Pyrrhia? Did a lost dragon mistake the wormhole tunnel for an ordinary cave? It was most likely some dragon that knew about the wormhole; the hole leading to Condilion in Pyrrhia was well hidden somewhere in the Kingdom of the Sea. Well, that's what Tails said. Was it possibly a mad animus dragon, who had overused their powers, just like Bat? Whatever it was, it's face was mean, and aggressive as it sulked out of the shadows. It showed massive horns, and fins. The claws of it looked dangerously sharp. It's scales were splattered with dry blood. It sniffed the air, smelling the beef the EFF was eating. He made a curious face as he smelled the smashed potatoes and ice cream. He continued to move quietly, towards the smell. Tails, being a fox, which have a good sense of smell, smelled the blood on the dragon approaching first. "Guys! Smell the air..." He said, quieting the agents. Some nodded, but some sniffed really hard and still found no unusual scent. As the dragon approached closer, the few that hadn't sniffed it earlier found the scent. Dogkid got into her SkyWing form, grabbing a few of her weapons. She nodded, signaling for the other agents to get their weapons. The dragon grew suspicious at the sudden silence, thinking they had heard him, seen him, or smelled him. The sound of Giroro's gun hitting the tile echoed through the whole HQ, making the dragon hiss, then run into the dining room where the whole EFF was. The dragon laughed evilly, showing his blood splattered scales. He flared his wings, continuing to laugh. All the agents exchanged puzzled looks. Why was this mysterious dragon laughing, and how did he get into the HQ without an alarm blaring off? "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here?" Knuckles says at last, stopping the dragon from laughing. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm Thorn," He growled in a tail-shivering monotone voice. Dogkid shivered. She'd read about the CPF, and how Thorn had killed them all for killing his parents and their entire empire. Had he come all the way to Condilion to kill off the EFF? Did he think the agency was possibly descended from the CPF? Or did he just want to kill off any more protection forces, to stop the killing of villains? Dogkid shook all her other questions to the side. Right now, questions could wait. The focus was this Thorn dragon, the one that killed the universe-across-universe famous CPF. "Y-you...you're the one that k-killed the CPF...a-all of th-them..." Blu says, backing away and shaking his head. "So you must be here to kill us!" Giroro says, pointing his gun at Thorn. "Don't you know how powerful the CPF was?" Thorn says, laughing. "Very, said many people of different planets across universes, but not strong enough to beat me. So you're basically screwed." He opened his mouth, puffing his chest, ready to breathe deadly fire onto the whole EFF. Tamama did his Tamama blast, but Thorn shielded his entire body with his massive wings. Tamama roared in rage, continuing to blast him. Thrasheart clawed at him from behind, as Blaze threw fire at him. Silver tried to use his telepathy powers to lift him, but he didn't budge. Thorn glanced Dogkid, a smirk streching on his face. "I never thought I'd have to kill one of my own kind!" Thorn cackles in his gruff voice. "The CPF was full of boring characters, so I think I like the EFF more already. More interesting things to kill, and I can just imagine how good EFF blood is..." his words trail off, giving Dogkid a chance to breathe fire right in his face. He growls at her, whacking the other agents attacking him into the walls. He rams into Dogkid, making her crush the southern wall of the dining room. The wall opens up into the lobby, showing the forest outside and the dark sky beyond that. "I'm not going through the pain of paying for damaged walls caused by retarded villains again!" Dogkid angrily roars, strangling Thorn. She throws him outside, the grass moonlit. The others follow, and continue to attack Thorn. Flashbolt shocks him, as Des and her pokemon friends do their stuff. Cynder uses her fear powers, and Spyro tries to use his ice powers to freeze him. Then his lightning powers, which do worse. Dogkid punches Thorn, causing his nose to bleed. "Hey, I can do a better punch!" He taunts. He punches Dogkid, throwing her through a sycamore tree. "Are you sure this fight won't draw attention?" Fluttershy whisper-shouts from behind a tree. "Did anyone ever say this fight won't draw attention?!" Knuckles shouts, ripping Thorn's fins. He shrieks, ripping grass under his talons. "I thought you'd NEVER think of that! AIYCH!" He yells. "I GUESS I UNDERESTIMATED YOU GUYS!" As the EFF begin to think he's weak, he smirks. "If I could be defeated with just one rip of my fins, the CPF wouldn't of had been killed!" He punches the entire EFF, making them split thousands of sycamore trees. They groan, unable to move. Most of them had major cuts and bruises, some even fainted. Just when they thought they were done for, a light flashes in the sky like lightning. Queen Celestia appears, shooting Thorn to tomorrow with her magic. He blasts off into the sky, yelling in anger. The EFF cheers, thanking Celestia. "How did you know that we were in danger?" Keroro asks, dragging his leg. Celestia smiles. "My castle is high in the clouds of Condilion!" she explains. "I heard the smashing of trees, and knew something was up! I flew on over, seeing you guys being beat up by Thorn, ugh, that guy..." "He's scary!" Cream says, hugging Cheese. "He's a big meanie! We have to fix the HQ again! Hopefully he won't kill us just like he did to the CPF many years ago..." "He won't, I'm 100% sure!" Celestia says, hugging Cream. "He killed the CPF before even I was born. He must be weak now." "We can't let a crazy dragon scare us!" Spike says, pushing his way through the crowd of agents. "The EFF will be known for defeating the big and mean Thorn!" The agents cheer, as the queen nods. "I have to get going now, good-bye!" she says, flying into the sky. The agents wave, then go back into the HQ. They finish their dinner, then get into bed. What would happen the next day? Would Thorn return, or will the EFF encounter help? The answer awaits next week! Category:Season 2 episodes